11:11
by loveBLforever
Summary: A lovesick Brooke & Lucas one shot.


Hey! I'm kinda of, sorta back? I just had this one shot down written down in my notebook for awhile now and I finally got the unlazy enough to type it out.

This is my first one-shot, and it's really short and stuff but it was just on my mind. So why not share it? Oh uhm, don't worry I haven't forgetten about my other story. I'm trying to figure out where to go with it, if you have any ideas please let me know! Give me your input, and what you would like to happen. I do have a couple other stories written down, but first I gotta write at least 5 chapters of each. So i may take awhile. BUT please, please, enjoy this mushy gusy lovesick one shot about Brooke & Lucas (duh!) :)

* * *

I'm only 18, in fact I just turned 18. Today, August 30th I celebrated my birthday with my closest friends, my favourite cake, a bunch of amazing presents and no selfish parents to ruin it. What else can I ask for right? Wrong. I want him to be here, with his sandy blonde hair and icy blue eyes. I needed him to be here. But I let him go….

I was falling too fast and too hard, and Brooke Davis does NOT fall 'in love'. I mean, I'm supposed to be the ultimate playerette. That is until Lucas Scott came along in his rusty pickup truck and beat up old gray sweatshirt which I swore he wore everywhere. Darn that boy's slight southern accent, the one that I had been the only one who actually noticed. I noticed him at the beginning of this summer, and we got to know to each other. I don't mean got to know each other's brand of underwear (trust me, I tried) but we found out things about each other that no one else knew. Somehow Lucas got through to me in a way no else could. After two months of him being there for me through thick & thin, I found myself crazy in love with him. I tried to deny it every day but then I ended up staring into space imagining our wedding day like a lovesick loser. That's when I decided I needed to take control of this 'love' situation, I couldn't be in love. So I cut off all contact with him, yup that's it, poof I was gone, just like that. It hurt, it hurt so damn much when I would reach for my phone to call him and rant about my horrible day and expect him to say something soothing to calm me down, or when I would find myself in the river court for 10 minutes but then realizing he wasn't going to honk his horn at me because I cut him off. But now after 1 whole month of not talking to him…I want him and need him terribly. He was supposed to be here on my 18th birthday, he promised he would be.

So here I am, coming out of this gorgeous Italian restaurant's washroom after 'freshening up' (more like taking a big ass breather). But I just don't have the urge to go back to party with my friends for my birthday. I look to see them laughing at the cake Skills smeared on Tim's face, and then I see Peyton and Jake bouncing their baby girl happily. Yet again here I am, feeling sorry for myself because I gave it all up. I can't even bare looking at my friends without feeling guilty as hell for bringing them here with my fake ass happiness. At least it's almost over, I bend my head to take a look at my diamond watch when I catch a shimmer of blond outside the window. Before I knew it, my high heeled feet were click clacking out the front door.

The night was clear and little light bulbs were hanging off the boardwalk, it made the scene sparkle. But I wasn't so much focused on that, just the sandy blond I swear I saw. Unfortunately, there was nothing but a blue bench and rusty garbage can. Shit, karma's biting me in the ass big time. The cool air calmed me, as I let my body take over. I started to walk down the pretty sparkling boardwalk, the water shimmering as the wind skimmed it slowly. Still, my mind was somewhere else; it was always on him…..him! Him, Lucas! He's here, and this time I'm 10000.99% positive. Overlooking the water in a black dress and black jeans with his hair spiky in all places, just the way I like it. I'm standing here just taking in his presence; I should probably slip away before he sees me. I try to take one last glimpse but only to my lock eyes with his icy blue ones. I wasn't moving, just making sure I was still breathing because the way my heart was beating I swear I died and gone to heaven. But I knew I had to talk to him

---

"Hi" her voice was raspy and low. She's taking little baby steps towards me, in her little tight shimmering black dress, her hair up in a high flowing ponytail, her bangs brushed to the side and she was wearing very little makeup…just the way I like it.

As beautiful as she was, I couldn't say hi back, she didn't deserve it not after she started to ignore my phone calls and standing me up at the river court only to look like one of the many fools for falling for the legendary Brooke Davis.

So I didn't say anything, I didn't mean for her to see me here anyways. I just wanted to be around for her birthday even if it wasn't beside her because well…I promised.

"Lucas" my heart skipped 2 beats, no wait 3 beats. The way she said my name made forgiving her the easiest thing in the world. And the way she looked, damn the way she was standing inches away from me with compassion in her hazel eyes. I couldn't, I shouldn't but I want, I need to.

"You look good" those weren't the only words in my mind.

--

At least he said something other than "fuck you" or "stupid whore bitch slut" (which I have been called many times before), but now I had to say what I had to say.

"I'm sorry Lucas" There I said it, finally. There's so much more to say but I had to get that out first. God, his eyes were gorgeous…too bad I blew it.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked quietly, staring straight at me. He didn't mad, not said...just **hurt**.

"I-i-don't know" I lied, shit of course I knew. It was the only thing I knew, but I'm just too stubborn and too much of an idiot to say it.

--

"You cut me out, just like that Brooke and it cut like a knife" She did and it hurt like hell when I didn't get her usual 11:11 call to make a wish with me. After that night, I knew something was up. Next morning I turned up at her door, she then told me straight up that she didn't want to talk to me or see me anymore and that was it. I knew she was lying; I heard the pain in her voice and made out the tear stains on her cheeks. But I let it go, I let her go. After a month of hating 11:11 and avoiding the river court which happened to be my favourite place in the world. I still couldn't break my promise.

"It hurt like fucking hell; you pretending like you didn't know me when you saw me down at the beach. You and your stupid 11:11 tortured me for a month, your _fucking_ gorgeous dimples popped up in my mind at random times of the day when I wasn't thinking of your beautiful hazel eyes. You were my only friend since the beginning of the summer, before then I was nothing but the blond bookworm who sat in the corner of the library but you, you talked me. Brooke Davis actually talked to me, Lucas Scott. Were you embarrassed? Did you realize I wasn't a big jock you usually hang out with? Was I not enough? Because shit, you then snatched it all away Brooke. But as pissed and bitter as I was I couldn't just break my promise, not to you. But where'd you go? Why'd you do it?" I told her, I let it all go. The hot tears brimming my eyelids were result of that.

--

"Because I can't be in love" I couldn't look at him, so I stared down at my fresh pedicure. But I knew hiding my feelings would bring nothing but confusion and heartbreak.

"Me, I cannot be in love. I'm supposed to The Brooke Davis who breaks boys hearts with no remorse, and I'm supposed to be playing against the ordinary dating rules and that includes falling in love" Salty tears were slowly running down my cheeks, tickling me as the wind brushed them "I don't want to set myself up for heartbreak. Because no one would fall for me" I kept my head turned away, anywhere where my eyes couldn't meet his face.

--

She wouldn't look at me, the confident pretty girl I've grown to know was looking scared and all I wanted to do was shield her from the world. But what she told me was almost everything I needed to hear.

"I did, I did fall for you, hard and I don't think I can ever get back up" I can hear sniffling which I've learned is what she does is when she's trying to hold back her tears. "And you're forgiven, even if you don't think you deserve it. I forgive you Brooke… for everything" She finally looked up at me, her eyes overfilled to the brim with tears.

--

He said it, something I thought I would never hear from his mouth. So I said it.

"I'm crazy about you Lucas" It was true, I truly was. I can't sleep, eat, work or even walk without him finding his way in my mind and when he does butterflies play around in there. You can only imagine the fun they're having now.

--

I smiled, smiling was all I could do from getting on the boardwalk bench and yelling of joy to the world.

--

Lucas slowly moved a chestnut tress away from her rosy tear wet cheeks. He leaned in slowly, meeting her pink glossed lips in the middle. Her hands making their way around his neck, holding on for dear life as Lucas held her petite waist deepening the kiss. It wasn't just full passion; it was full of pure love.

--

"God, I love you" I mumbled into her chocolate locks loud enough for her to hear. And damn did it feel so good and right to say. Brooke captured my heart in ways I never knew possible, and now I know she will be the one to have it all my life.

--

I couldn't help but put on the biggest smile I've had because I finally found the one, me Brooke Davis has her love of her life. Oh and at only 18! I sure do love him with my all heart and soul, forever and always.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" I said it over and over again because I've wanted too for so long, and goddamn was it over due. After giving him little kisses with more I love you's, I looked up and his shining face and then I couldn't help but lean in to give another kiss.

"Its 11:11 make a wish" he said as his blue eyes (which were now mine to look into, I might add) looked down at me, with a little lopsided grin on his face.

"No need, I already got everything I wished for" Lucas was everything I needed and wanted, and finally I can accept that.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know, give me any kind constructive criticism , it helps so much! Don't forget about the suggestions about Beating Hearts Baby! :)

-- Leigh

..OH! and review, pretty please.


End file.
